world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
092314SeriadFate
06:28 TA: Fate is facing in Seriad's direction, you can't see where her eyes are though. 06:28 CA: Seriad approaches, her, "Hello!" 06:29 TA: "sup gurl" 06:29 TA: "im fate" 06:30 CA: "Hi Fate, I'm Seriad." 06:31 TA: "nice to meetcha so like" 06:32 TA: "you guys came out of the hentai hole suddenly" 06:32 TA: "so thats cool" 06:34 CA: "Heh, you call it that too." 06:34 TA: She grins. "what the fuck else would you call it" 06:36 CA: She shifts her weight, "So what were you staring at?" 06:36 TA: "i wasnt staring" 06:36 TA: She pokes her glasses. "they have a display" 06:40 CA: "Haha cool! I made some hands free computing devices when I was 6." 06:40 TA: "made them? shit dude no like i bought this shit" 06:42 CA: "Bought... I... Alright, neat." 06:43 TA: "how did you make a computer at six years old wtf" 06:43 TA: "nerd" 06:44 CA: "Using Alchemy! It's where you... make stuff by combining other things? You guys haven-- Hey who the fuck are you calling a nerd?!" 06:45 TA: "oh shit bitch you can do that kinda shit too" 06:45 TA: "tits" 06:46 CA: "Yeah it's part of the game. But as I was saying!" She clears her throat, "I'll have you know that I have access to essentialy boner magic." 06:46 TA: "lame" 06:46 TA: "what use is boner magic to me" 06:49 CA: "It's the most useful thing, I can do like, so much. Also it's magic. Shit how do I explain how fucking great this is." 06:50 TA: "im neither interested in boners nor can I get one" 06:50 TA: "sounds pretty fuckin useless" 06:52 CA: "Fucking... no, I don't have the power to generate boners. I have Orgone Majyyks, which are pretty fucking baller, they're powered by the Male Gaze... and blah blah blah blah" Seriad then explains why Orgone Majyyks are the coolest thing. 06:52 TA: "oh then that sounds pretty useful" 06:53 TA: "i have an unfortunate tendency to be a bonermagnet" 06:56 CA: Seriad looks Fate up and down, "Mm." 06:56 TA: "troll boners tho" 06:56 TA: "those are fine" 06:59 CA: "Only downside is that it only works on Men." 07:00 TA: "yea that is a bitch of an issue" 07:00 CA: "But enough about me, SUp with you?" 07:01 TA: "well i was the leader til you guys showed up" 07:01 TA: "now im not so sure" 07:02 CA: "Don't worry about me trying to take over, I don't give a shit. We'll probably only advise you to not do dumb shit though." 07:06 TA: "what about the others?" 07:08 CA: "Pretty sure Nate doesn't want to be here... I don't know about Rilset. But he probably won't do anything either...." 07:11 TA: "cool cool" 07:11 TA: "aight then i'll do what i can" 07:11 TA: "whose the best out of all of you" 07:12 CA: "T-The three of us? Or... OUT OF ALL OF US?" 07:12 TA: "the three" 07:12 TA: "and i guess all of you too" 07:12 CA: "Nate.' 07:13 TA: "and out of all of you?" 07:14 CA: "Damage wise, probably a tie between Nate or Kate." 07:15 TA: "funny" 07:15 TA: "both my parents are the best" 07:15 TA: "fuck yeeeeee" 07:16 CA: "Heh. Sweet. So... where are MY darling kiddos?" 07:21 TA: Fate points at Enzo. "theres one weve got another on this team too" 07:21 TA: "shes off somewhere" 07:22 CA: "Aw sweet! I 07:22 CA: 'll... talk to them at some point probably." 07:22 TA: "yousa lucky bitch" 07:22 TA: "rilsets kids arent over here" 07:23 CA: "Where are they?" 07:23 TA: "some other team idk" 07:24 CA: "Huh. Neato." 07:31 TA: "yep theyre both psychos" 07:39 CA: "Ah..." 07:46 TA: "so whats with these fuckin tumbleweeds" 07:46 TA: "they talk and shit wtf" 07:46 CA: Seriad shrugs, "They're probably the planet's consorts or something." 07:47 TA: "the plants bitches what? 07:48 CA: "Consorts! They're like... NPCs created by the game." 07:54 TA: "but why the fuck are they tumbleweeds" 07:54 TA: "how useless of an npc can you get" 07:54 TA: "plus the probably killed eric? like wtf" 07:55 CA: "Who?" 07:55 TA: "oh yea should probably tell whoever made that dude hes dead" 07:55 TA: "eric wightt" 07:56 CA: "Oh. He must have been Kate's." 07:57 CA: "I guess I'll tell her?" 07:57 TA: "oh shit" 07:57 TA: "i didnt put that shit together" 07:57 TA: "welp" 07:57 TA: "yea you go ahead idk what ima say to her" 07:58 CA: She shrugs "Wing it." 08:01 TA: "nah you do it" 08:01 TA: "im not gonna fuck with that" 08:01 TA: ((taxidermizingAmaranthine, at this point you'd know it)) 08:02 CA: "Alright, fiiiiine. But wow, a death THAT EARLY? That's like, a record." 08:03 TA: "i bet" 08:03 TA: "he just ran off like an asshole and now hes dead" 08:03 TA: "moral of the story dont be an asshole" 08:04 CA: "Yes. THat's like, rule one." 08:07 TA: ((kate is online whenever)) 08:09 CA: "Guess, I'll troll her at some point..." 08:09 TA: "no shit" 08:10 TA: "thats a fuckin smooth idea" 08:18 CA: "I'm also going to talk to Enzo and see about Mahtah? TTYL anyways." 08:23 TA: "peace" 08:26 CA: Seriad walks off in the other direction. 08:26 TA: Fate stares at her leaving and bites her lip.